Kiseki
by Iroxursox
Summary: She was probably the age his child would have been if..."“Sabaku no; my dad’s name was Sabaku no Gaara,"implied GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

"_How was the meeting with my father?" was the first thing Gaara heard when he snuck into the Kiri Ambassador's room that night. He stared at the brunette, of course she's still be up, but he could tell she'd been trying to keep her self busy from the books spread across the bed. "Gaara?" He sat next to her._

"He thinks it's time you returned home." He finally said. "He wants you to leave with him tomorrow, Amaya." She looked down.

"Is there anyway to talk him out of it? Did you tell him about us!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, he said that you should defiantly come home, that it would be for the best since you're his only child."

"But I don't wanna!" She crossed her arms and pouted childishly. "I'm fuckin' 19-years-old, if I don't wanna come home, I shouldn't have too."

"Acting like a child is going to help." Then she got the evil smirk that Gaara had learned to fear since he met her.

"THAT'S IT!" He was very afraid. Amaya may actually be more mentally unstable than him. She grabbed a calendar and started counting days. "Perfect timing."

"What is?" Gaara asked as she sat back down.

"My father is easy to piss off; at least I easily piss him off. And, with my plan, he'll be so mad he'll never want to talk to me again!" She grabbed his hand. "You need to get me pregnant, tonight."

Gaara sat straight up in bed, and whipped some sweat from his forehead. 'Damnit, Sabaku, stop thinking about that night. She's gone; she's been gone for 6 goddamn years.' He reminded himself.

Just a few months after she'd left, he'd gotten a letter with just 2 words on it in her messy writing; "I'm pregnant" was what it said. But then he had heard some news from another source, one claiming to be Amaya's sister, that their father had killed her…and his child. It broke his heart, he had wanted to die and be with Amaya and their baby, but Temari had stopped every one of his attempts, yelling at him and saying if he did succeed in killing himself, what would Amaya do to him on the other side? So he'd stopped after awhile, but he was still depressed.  
He got up and got ready for another day of paperwork.

She was running as fast as she could. She was almost there. Once she found her father, he could go and get her little brother from their grandfather and take care of them both. They never be hurt again!

Gaara walked through the streets of Suna. No one was out, since the sun wasn't even up yet. It was quiet, he like it.

She was in the village; she just had to find him now. She slowed and started looking for a certain building, but wasn't watching were she was going and ran into someone.

He looked down at the child who had ran into him. She was sitting on the ground looking down. He sighed and crouched down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled stubbornly, but he could hear an edge of exhaustion in her voice.

"Why are you out here so early?" She looked up at him with jade green eyes with thin dark rims.

"I've gotta find someone." She got up and brushed off raggedy too small for her pants. "Can you tell me where I can find the Kazekage?" Gaara stared at her, why would this girl be looking for him?

"I'm the Kazekage." He said.

"Really!? I'm sorry! I was hoping to make a better impression!" she exclaimed. "I look like shit and I ran into you!"

"Did you mother tell you not to use that language?"

"My mom was killed when I was a baby." Gaara looked at her carefully. She was probably the age his child would have been if...if they'd lived. Her hair was tangled and covered in dirt, her shirt was too big, falling off on shoulder and ripped, she was too thin, and she smudges and cuts all over her exposed skin, but her eyes were big and bright despite the pain hidden in them.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know, no one ever gave me one. " The tired edge to her voice was back, stronger than ever. "But…I found out what my dad's name was…"

"What is it?"

"Sabaku no; my dad's name was Sabaku no Gaara, and my mom's name was Akashi Amaya." She yawned her mother's name. Gaara should have doubted her words, but he just knew this girl was his child, and she need somewhere to sleep, some food, and defiantly a bath. He picked her up and whispered that he was going to take her someplace where she could sleep. She buried her head in his neck and smiled.

"Gaara, why's there a little girl on the couch?" asked Kankuro walking down the stairs into the living room.

"It's none of your concern, Kankuro." Temari appeared behind him.

"Aw! She's so cute!" she exclaimed, walking over to the couch, and kneeling down to see Gaara's daughter's face. Temari stared at her closed eyes, or more like the dark skin of it. "Gaara, I thought…?"

"So did I." He placed a hand on her ankle. "Right now, I don't need details; she just needs sleep and food, then a bath."

"I'll go start on breakfast then." Temari stood up. "Do you want me to explain to Kankuro?" Gaara nodded. As soon as they left, she sat up.

"Morning…" she mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head. 'Just like Amaya' he thought.

"Good morning, shoujo(1)-Chan, are you hungry?" She sat up and nodded. "My sister is making breakfast right now."

"Okay." She shook her head. "Is "Shoujo" my name?"

"No."

"Then what is?" Gaara thought for a moment.

"Do you like "Kiseki (2)"?"

"Yeah." Kiseki smiled and got up. "Is Auntie a good cook?" Gaara paused.  
"Define good."

"Without bug, is warm, and edible."

"They fed you food with bugs in it, Kiseki?" He was going to kill who ever had been taking "care" of her.

"Yeah…" she looked down. "I didn't eat it much. It was shit, but my ototo (3) was always getting sick, so shitty food was better than nothing."

"Ototo?"  
1 - Shoujo - little girl, daughter, young lady  
2 - Kiseki - miracle, wonder, marvel  
3 – Ototo – younger bother


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

"Ototo?" asked Gaara, shocked to hear of Kiseki having a brother.

"Yeah, my younger twin brother. I…I left him because I would be able to get here faster! I would have brought him with me, but the guards would have killed us. It would be better if only I died trying!" She was starting to cry. "I just wanted to find you! You can save him, can't you daddy?" Gaara couldn't help but smile, hearing her call him that. He hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, he's my son." He said this more to himself than anyone. "Just, tell me everything, starting from as early as you can remember."

"I've spend my whole life in a cell just outside of Kiri. Grandfather use to say that he kept us there for our own safety, that he was scared that my mother's psyche my snap if we were left with her. I was 4 when I found out the truth. A letter was slipped in with our food, I was happy one of the female ANBU in charge of us had taught me to read, and it told us everything. About how Grandfather didn't want you and mom together, and how he'd nearly caused her to miscarry us when he found out and that he'd killed mom right after we were born and never even thought about giving us names beyond "Boy" and "Girl". The letter also told us who you were. That's when I first thought about finding you." She looked away. "I remember where we were kept! We can go right now!" Kiseki tried to get up, but Gaara pulled her down.

"Stay here, your Aunt's going to look after you, okay? She's going to find you some cloths and give you a bath. Your Uncle and I need to go talk to some people." Ordered Gaara, "Stay here until I come get you."

"Okay, daddy." Gaara got up, still hold her, and walked into the kitchen.

"Temari, take care of Kiseki for a few hours. Kankuro and I need to do something." Gaara handed his daughter to his sister. "Try and find her some new cloths and give her a bath."

"Don't do anything rash, Gaara." Gaara nodded and left with Kankuro. Temari smiled at her niece. "You look just like your mom, you know that?"

"I don't know what she looks like." Temari set Kiseki down in front of a plate of food, the left, returning a few moments later with a photo album.

"This is your mom." Temari pointed to a picture of a woman with long brunette hair and big teal eyes with her arms wrapped around a younger Gaara.

"I'm not that pretty." Temari just smiled.

"Well, not right now, your mother was grown up, you're only five."

Gaara walked into his office. "Hey, Gaara, did you forget our meeting today?" He looked at Naruto, the new Hokage; sitting in his chair with is feet on the desk.

"I've had an interesting morning, Naruto."

"This sounds good. Tell me." Ordered the blond, and Gaara did. "So…how are we going to kill Amaya's dad?"

"What do you mean "we"?" asked Gaara.

"You and me, for 3 reasons; first, I'm a good guy, and on top of that I can't stand the idea of a child getting hurt, 2nd, Amaya made you happy and he took her way, 3rd, Hinata's dad tried to do the same thing when she got pregnant with Natsumi.  
I'm helping you get your son, and that's final." Gaara did one of his almost-smiles.

"I guess I can't talk you out of it."

"Yep, so, what's your baby girl's name? I hope you didn't Use Natsumi, Ayumi, or Yuriko, that would cause some confusion." Naruto smirked, and then got up. "So, when are we heading out?"

"I've sent word for Matsuri's team. That should be enough."

"There we go!" Temari had found some of her old cloths in the attic and had just finished bathing and brushing her niece's hair when the door rang. She looked at the calendar, and smiled. "I totally forgot!"

"What?"

"My husband was out of town visiting his parents with our daughter, she's your age. You 2 can play while your daddy's away." Temari lead her downstairs and opened the door. "Welcome home, you 2!" Temari hugged Shikamaru, and her daughter, who looked just like her.

"Who's she, mama?" asked Kiseki's cousin.

"This is your Uncle Gaara's daughter, Kiseki. Kiseki, this is Karura and Shikamaru."

"Since when had Gaara had a –" Temari covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear.

"You go and play, okay?" The girls nodded and ran off.

"You have a child, and you lover's father killed her and kept the child away!?" exclaimed Matsuri as the other Kuniochi on the team started to cry (Let's call her… Kimiko). Matsuri hugged her and started crying too. "That's so mean!" The male teammate (His name will be Aki!) backed away. "OF COURSE WE'LL HELP YOU RETREVE YOUR LOST BABY!"

"They make if sound like the kid was miscarried and their gonna bare you another." Whispered Naruto, Gaara nodded.

"So, how do we know where your son is, Kazekage-sama?" asked Aki.

"His twin, I sent Kankuro to go get her." The door opened and Kiseki walked in.

"Hi, daddy. Are we gonna go get Ototo now? I'm sure he's getting lonely." She grabbed Gaara's hand and smiled. "Ototo has wanted to leave for so long. He'll be happy that we're gonna get him." Gaara placed his other hand on her head.

"You just show us where he is, Katai Shoujo(1)!" Matsuri and Kimiko hugged her.

"Katai? You think I'm Honorable?"

"You're so cute!" Gaara had a feeling that him having his children would only get him more fangirls.

1 – Katai Shoujo – Honorable Daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

He sat curled up in the corner. _'Nee-chan, where are you? Did you abandon me?'_ He thought but then was taken over by a coughing fit. "Nee-chan…" He was crying, and he felt as if he was going to vomit. He wanted his sister to come back for him. Why was she not back yet, It had been so long!

He silently wished he could tell time, or read, or write like his sister, so he could know what was going on, or how long she'd been gone.

"We're almost there, guys!" The team, consisting of Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Matsuri's team, stammered along. 'Don't worry, Ototo, I'll be their soon!' Kiseki thought. They reached the top of the hill and pointed at a plain looking building. "We were kept in the basement."

"Mizukage-sama, what are you doing here?" He looked up at the ANBU. Why was his Grandfather here?

"I want to see the boy and girl." The ANBU opened the door and let Grandfather In. "Where is the girl?"

"Is she not in there?"

"No, she isn't."

_'Hurry nee-chan! He knows your not here!'_ He thought.

* * *  
Kiseki stopped and turned around. "Screw the plan!" The adults looked up at her. "I have a bad feeling. Forget the plan and wing it. I need to see Ototo now!"

"Where is she?" Grandfather picked him up and held him to the wall.

"I…I don't know." He whispered, barely audible.

"Don't lie to me!" He hissed. "Just like you whore mother. I keep you two alive and this is what I get."

"Don't call my mother that! You kept us alive from guilt of what you did to her!" He said, louder than he ever had in his life. "You killed her, but you could kill her precious children because you did want to be the worst Grandfather ever as well! Well, you shouldn't have let us live, cuz my nee-chan is gonna be here with our father at any moment!" As soon as he finished that sentence, someone yelled "intruder".

"You ungrateful son of a bitch!" Grandfather throw him against the wall. "I'll kill you, then you sister." He pulled a kunai out and…

"Don't touch my Ototo!" Kiseki jumped on his back and started hitting him. "Run, Ototo! Daddy was far behind me!" He got up and ran out the door. Grandfather throw her off his back, making her hit her head on the wall. She faintly registered the liquid on the side of her face.

"I should have killed you; your mother was of some use." He advanced towards her with the kunai, but something stopped him; sand wrapping around his body.

"Close your eyes, Kiseki." Ordered Gaara; she did, and after a moment felt something warm on her skin. "You can open your eyes now, he's gone." He pulled her close and started whipping some of the blood off with his shirt. "Let's go find your brother." He got up and started out the door, still holding her.

"Is nee-chan okay?" Gaara looked down at his son. He hadn't really gotten a good look at him before. He had the same blood red hair as he did, but his mother's big teal eyes. He was dressed in a raggedy and dirty outfit like Kiseki's had been, and he was covered in dirt and scratches.

"She's fine, sotsu (1)-kun."

"Is that my name?" Gaara couldn't help but smile.

"No, your name is…Kiyoshi (2)." Kiyoshi smiled and whispered his new name to himself.

"My name's better." Mumbled Kiseki. "Your just "Saintly" I'm a "miracle"." Kiyoshi stuck out his tongue.

"Kazekage-sama, what should we do with the ANBU?" asked Matsuri, pointing to the tied up guards. Gaara looked at one unmasked female ANBU. She was blond…with big teal eyes. 'My sister and I are nothing alike. She's blond with a big ass chest, but one thing we do share are our eyes. Their exactly the same, and we've never met anyone with the same eyes as us.' Amaya's words played in his head as he looked at the ANBU.

"I know what my sister saw in you. All this to get your son, and you cute too." Smirked the woman, Akashi Aoi.

"Why did you send me that letter that Amaya and the children were dead?" asked Gaara.

"Because at the time, father was dead set on kill the twins after they were born. But, my sister's dying pleads stopped him." Aoi looked over at him. "Take care of them. My sister died for them." And she, along with the other Kiri ANBU disappeared.

Sotsu – son; my son  
Kiyoshi – Pure; saintly


End file.
